


scintilla

by tsumue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Insecurities, Praise, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Smut and Fluff, SoftDom!Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumue/pseuds/tsumue
Summary: a night filled with your first times with omi-omi
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	scintilla

**Author's Note:**

> hi! decided to upload this little piece to ao3 after contemplating about it for a couple of weeks!   
> soft omi melts my heart ♥  
> if you happen to enjoy my works, you can find me on tumblr as well under the url @tsumue

you’re alone in your apartment, preparing everything for the return of your boyfriend from his daily practice with the jackals. today was cleaning day, so the apartment is squeaky clean, the bed is freshly made and you just so happen to have finished your own shower as sakusa steps into the apartment. judging by a quick glance over his statue you notice his slumped shoulders and exhausted expression — it has clearly been a rough day. “hey there, pretty boy” you teasingly welcome him home and walk down the hallway to meet him halfway.

sakusa puts his bag down and slips out of his shoes, a quiet “tadaima” accompanies his actions. he takes off his jacket and face mask to reveal his gorgeous features to you. his eyes meet your gaze and he lets out a long sigh, his facial expression softening and a small smile creeping on his lips. “just let me wash my hands first, okay?” he tells you, before he enters your bathroom to sanitize and get ready to finally relax.

once he steps out the first thing he does is approach you again, wrapping his arms around your waist in a attention-demanding hug as well as burying his face in your neck to allow himself to drown in your scent — your floral bodywash being the predominate scent after your shower.

you stand on your toes to be able to wrap your arms around his frame and close your eyes, relishing this moment. sakusa has rarely been this affectionate or needy in your last six months spent as a couple, but whenever he shows you this amount of affection you make sure to savour it.

his grip around your waist tightens, pulling your smaller body closer against his own chest as another sigh leaves his lips — this time a more content sound than the previous one.

his warm breath sparks a set of goosebumps to run over your skin and you grab onto the fabric of his shirt, trying to regain your focus and not drown in the thoughts about just how gorgeous your boyfriend is. “are you okay, yoomi?” you softly speak up, while your thumb and index-finger play with his shirt.

“i just need a moment, with you—” he confesses, his hands begin to gently follow the form of your waistline “alone.”

his soft voice is always a welcoming force to calm your mind, a smile is dancing on your lips the moment you bring some distance between your bodies to face sakusa. “how about an early night and we just relax in bed? talk… or not talk, whatever you’d like” you offer.

“no talk… maybe later” he says while he takes your hand and walks ahead into your bedroom, guiding you along through your dark hallway. he meets your eyes once he looks over his shoulder “i’m going to take a shower, i’ll be right back.”

you nod in approval and make yourself comfortable on your bed. playing on your phone until kiyoomi returns from his shower. you eye his figure, a fitted shirt shows off his built torso and some sweatpants complement his ’at–home–aesthetic’.

once he seats himself next to you on your bed, you sit back up and carefully run a hand through his messy locks. your eyes scan his features and you notice how he seems at least a bit more relaxed. your gentle smile wins his attention as your gaze meets. “so…” you begin, while your index finger plays with a curl of his “will you come lay down with me?”

“mhm…” he neither agrees nor disagrees, but instead grabs your hand that previously played with his curls and leaves a small kiss on the back of it. his body turns towards you, placing his free hand on the back of your knee and pulling you onto his lap without any effort.

“y-yoomi… what—“ you squeal in surprise, cheeks blushing madly and hands gripping onto his shoulders to not topple over before you can wrap them around his shoulders.

his arms snake around your waist and hold your body flush against his broad chest, almost hiding you behind his figure. his head rests on your shoulder and a low rumble of satisfaction emits from his chest, before his hands brush under your sweater and over your soft skin, gently gripping into your flesh just to make sure you stay as close as possible to him.

sakusa allows his mind to drift off and relax in your hold. his body begins to move on its own as soon as his lips begin to trace over your skin in a gentle matter, following the structure of your exposed collarbone along the crook of your neck.

you shift on his lap ever so slightly, trying to not put too much pressure on his body, which is nearly impossible by the way he is holding you pinned against him. his touches and gestures slowly start to fog your mind and one hand snakes it’s way up into his hair again, holding onto his curls while the other grabs the fabric of his shirt. you chew on your lower lip in an attempt to release some of the excitement you’re feeling and out of the corner of your eyes you keep on carefully watching your boyfriend.

kiyoomi’s hands trail along your spine before his right palm lays flat against your skin, pushing against your back and squeezing your boobs almost teasingly against his body. this ultimately leads to drawing your hips closer to meet his own, eliciting a soft whimper out of your lips as sakusa manages to find a sensitive spot on your neck at the same time. his eyes dart up to meet your gaze — realizing that you’ve been watching his actions the entire time.

your pink cheeks and flustered look drive him mad — addicted to your reactions and he can’t find it in himself to stop anytime soon. why he did not do this sooner is the only question he wonders about while exploring his girlfriend’s body.

his nose trails along your neckline up to your jaw, where he leaves a soft peck to your cheek before he picks you up and lays you down on your back. his hands rest next to the sides of your head to hold himself up “tell me when to stop…” he softly speaks, before he plants his lips back on your skin to leave more kisses on your neck and along your jawline.

his pecks are soft, some you barely manage to feel because of how tender he treats your body. your mind is trained on him, greedy for every little spark of excitement that bubbles up by his touches and kisses — but the feeling overwhelms you the moment his lips find purchase on your own. sakusa shifts his position to hold himself up with one arm, so that his newly freed hand can explore your body again. with the tips of his fingers he follows the shape of your arm, gently drawing along your collarbone and down over your clothed chest and stomach to find his way underneath your sweater.

you slightly arch your back, trying to put more pressure behind his stolen touches. your hands card through his locks to hold onto them on the back of his head, almost completely losing yourself in the kiss the two of you share.

sakusa gently bites into your lower lip, accepting the soft moans that leave your mouth and drowning them with his kiss. his hands explore your body further, carefully tugging on your bra before they find their way underneath the clothing item and cupping one of your breasts with his large palm. the same moment he breaks the kiss to hear your noises of approval.

you tug at his curls and bite your tongue as an attempt to quiet your needy whimpers. yet the tingly feeling inside your tummy just won’t stop, no matter how hard you try to ground yourself. you decide to carefully let your foot run along his calve and your lips graze over the shell of his ear as another whimper leaves your mouth.

kiyoomi busies his lips by repetitively kissing your neck, his tongue carefully licking over a sensitive spot he explored earlier, before he begins to suck on your skin to create his first purple masterpiece on your body.

”please, don’t stop…” you whisper, feeling almost ashamed of your needy state. you two haven’t gone this far before and it leaves you feeling rather nervous and on edge. wondering about when he will start to feel overwhelmed and stop — leaving you to an inner conflict about submitting your body entirely to his desires or trying to remain composed.

a tiny smile forms on his lips upon hearing your plea, yet he can’t help but lean back, to tease his angel just a bit. your eyes remeet and kiyoomi is finally able to enjoy the masterpiece of a mess he already has created. your pleading eyes, pink-stained cheeks and slightly swollen lips — you are indeed a sight to behold. he offers you a hand to get up “come here” is his soft order, once he is able to pull you up again, making quick work of your sweater and taking it off to finally expose your body to him.

he can’t help but to break your eye contact since his gaze gets lured in by your half-naked form. his dark orbs roam hungrily over every curve your upper body has to offer before he forces himself to stop staring at you like you are his favourite dessert. his hands grip the hem of his own shirt to take it off and show you his own body, slightly leaning towards you to wrap his hands around your wrist and bring your hands up against his chest. silently giving you consent to touch his body to your own liking.

your fingers trace over his chest almost immediately before your fingertips come in contact with his abs. his body leaves you amazed and even needier, god how much you want to be ravaged by him.

kiyoomi returns to towering above you, bending his elbows slightly to lean closer to your body and kissing your chest, just as he is about to finally pull away the previously unhooked bra to expose your boobs. his free hand cups your left boob, while his lips tease your right one, gently nibbling on your sensitive skin — just enough to leave you wanting more, with his lips already kissing their way up to your collarbones to leave more marks on your pretty skin.

one could argue that he was getting obsessed with the sight of his marks on you.

he abandons your chest to further explore your body, fingers grazing along your stomach down over your hipbone and finally your thigh — which he gently squeezes before parting your legs and resting his hand on the back of your thigh. his hip sinks between your thighs to put pressure on your sex, all while his teeth nibble on your neck and his soft moans send pleasure in form of vibrations through your body.

you feel his erect cock push against your needy clit and can’t stop the whine of his name to fall from your lips “yoomi…” you almost sound like begging, with your hips already pushing against his and your fingernails digging into his sides.

your moans are almost reassuring to him and at the same time they offer him a chance to lose himself further in the depths of his own pleasure — becoming completely infatuated with you. his hips start grinding against your clothed cunny, ultimately forcing more desperate grunts out of him. yet he can’t help but feel slightly embarrassed by the strong effect you have on him. so in order to hide his — at least in his eyes — shameful moans, he lays his lips on top of yours once more.

your stomach feels like it’s constantly flipping and turning, the nervousness mixed with your hunger for your boyfriend getting too much to handle. your hands scratch along his waistline, before the sweetest mewl is shared from your mouth to his.

kiyoomi uses the moment of surprise to slip his tongue into your mouth, cautiously exploring your mouth and tongue while he steals the breath right out of your lungs. his hands come up to wrap around the waistband of your shorts at the same time he redraws his hips from your heated sex. your neediness is quite obvious to him thanks to your desperate cries, which results in an almost smug–like smirk on sakusa’s lips.

your heart skips a beat while your face heats up even further due to the realization of being almost completely naked in front of him for the first time. yet the needy feeling between your legs outweighs any form of shame, judging by how wet the skimpy fabric of your panties feels between your thighs.

kiyoomi’s eyes roam over your body once more and a mumbled “pretty thing” emanates from his lips. his fingertips run over your inner thighs before they make their way down to the most important area of your body in this exact moment. his lips leave faint kisses on your stomach, occasionally biting into your tummy or sucking on your skin.

your fingers play with his curls once more — the same way you happen to do more often than you’d like to admit. “please, no teasing, yoomi” you quietly beg as you can already feel your legs begin to shake.

“no teasing, angel…” sakusa softly reassures, looking up to meet your gaze with a small smile.

‘he looks like an angel himself’ you think to yourself while gently brushing through his hair.

his fingers begin to trace over your clothed pussy and he realizes how wet you actually already are — all for him. his jaw tightens and he bites on his lower lip, trying to not jump at you right this instance.

yet you watch his reactions with big concern, feeling insecure about the different scenarios that could become reality. worry fills your head once you witness him clenching his jaw — he must clearly be utterly disgusted by your messy state; what other option would there be? you can already feel the tears start to form in your eyes and you try to close your legs, feeling too ashamed to remain spread open for him. “i’m- sorry…” you mumble the moment a few tears spill from your eyes.

kiyoomi’s brows furrow in confusion and he gently holds your legs open, allowing him to lean forward again and kiss you on your teary cheek “for?” he quietly asks.

your orbs dart over his features and you quietly admit “it’s just–, you–you did that… you do that… to me” with a quiet voice.

”well, i hope i do…” he answers in return, in such a sweet tone only your ears are allowed to witness. he repeatedly kisses your cheek and jawline “it’s okay, sweet girl…” sakusa promises, his hard cock putting pressure on your soaked panties — as if to prove it to you “i want it.”

the cutest whimper escapes your body the same time you wrap your arms around his neck and bury your face in the crook of his neck “i want you” you confess.

“mhm…” he softly purrs at the shell of your ear, his fingers hooking under your panties to pull them down, before he leans back again and to appreciate your completely exposed self to him.

feeling rather abashed upon seeing his hungry eyes looking at your body you close your legs almost on instinct and cover your flushed cheeks and lips with the back of your hand “don’t just stare…” you plead.

as if on command his fingers ghost over your body until he reaches your hands, playing with your fingers for a short moment before he brings them up to his sweats. kiyoomi leans forward and plants a soft kiss to your forehead, his left hand stabilizing his posture right next to your thigh, while his right hand finds it way between your thighs — to run over your plush lips and tease your clit, forcing cute little yelps and whines of pleasure out of your mouth before he dips one finger in your drenched hole.

your nails dig into the fabric of his sweatpants, the palms of your hands accidentally brushing over his cock — only adding more to your arousal upon feeling his more than promising shaft and leading to you clenching your thighs around his hand in anticipation for more.

“pretty thing, focus on me” he softly speaks, as he adds a second finger, moving them in and out of your tight walls while curling the tips of his fingers repetitively.

with your orgasm approaching almost dangerously fast, your hands cramp around the waistband of his sweatpants and tug them down — not entirely, yet enough to start exposing his member.

the rubber band of the waistband putting an almost unbearable amount of pressure on his length, sakusa can’t help but grunt in return. he almost feels forced to withdraw his fingers from your already fluttering walls and pushes you back down on the mattress.

you grab his slick-coated fingers and bring them to your lips, cleaning them of your juices as if by second-nature. your eyes remain trained on his, leaving the ravenhead with a wide-eyed expression and a silenced mouth.

but his cock almost speaks for itself, desperately straining against his pants and in need for release. yet here you are, sucking his fingers like such good girl, proving to him just how much you care for him and his habits of keeping himself clean. his thumb swipes over your lips — once he pulls his fingers out — cleaning them from any saliva that remained on them.

sakusa almost puts on a show for you in the way he tugs down his sweats and frees himself from them. acting innocent — as if not noticing your stare. he can practically feel your eyes burning into his skin, roaming over his chiselled chest, perfectly composed abs and hard v-line before finally making your way down to his erection — and even his cock is perfect. as pale as the rest of his body, with a pink tip and glistening pre-cum leaking down.

sakusa approaches your body, gently taking your hand and kissing your fingertips one by one while locking eyes with you “like what you see?” he teasingly mumbles against your skin with a tiny spark in his eyes and you can even feel the smirk on his lips. yet he leaves you no time to actually respond to him, already hovering over your form once again with one hand resting on your hipbone and the second one drawing patterns into your thigh. kiyoomi guides one of your legs around his small waist. your other leg follows suit to hold him between your thighs as he lowers his hips to brush the tip of his length over your folds, coating himself in your arousal.

your fingers grab onto his muscled biceps and you carefully begin to rock your hips against his, practically begging for more friction.

your little sighs of content are music to kiyoomi’s ears — yet he’s greedy for more, and receives his desired reaction once he sinks his cock into you, eliciting a soft symphony of moans mixed with his name from your lips. your nails begin to bruise his skin with random patterns and scratch marks as kiyoomi bottoms out. he groans in satisfaction — confirming just how good your tight walls feel around his shaft. “god, angel…” he pants, placing yet another kiss to your forehead before he starts to thrust into you.

the stretch and accompanying burn soon dissipate into pure bliss, allowing you to move your hips and meet his movements. one of your hands rest on the back of his neck in an attempt to pull sakusa’s body closer towards your own, craving the satisfying skin-to-skin-contact with him. your cries and moans against his slightly dampened skin sends chills over kiyoomi’s body, while you brush the tip of your nose along his neckline. your soft lips are finally able to leave love bites of their own on his delicate skin.

your walls clamp around him, sucking him in as much as you can and almost having him come on the spot.

“relax, would you?” he teases while he pushes his cock through your needy hole. he rests his head on your shoulder, allowing your scent to cloud his mind as he loses himself in the very moment — the feeling of him inside of you, your whines and pleas,and the way your body feels like the most perfect shape against his own. sakusa’s hands come to unwrap your legs from his waist and push them up against your chest in one fluid motion, before he begins thrusting harder into you. his moans grow louder with every passing minute while his fingers find comfort in the soft flesh of your thighs, grounding him from the overwhelming pleasure your body provides.

your eyes roll to the back of your back and your fingers bury themselves in the roots of your own hair as you try to deal with the added — and nearly overwhelming — pressure on your cunny. you feel like you’re about to explode with your thighs pressed flush against your upper-body and sakusa relentlessly bruising your hips with every movement. “yoomi-” you cry, biting on your lower lip with your eyes looking back up to meet his hungry stare.

he looks breathtaking, with slightly furrowed brows and his black curls framing his face in the most flattering way possible. “you close, pretty thing?” he pants, feeling his own orgasm approaching fast “come for me – make me feel good, will you, angel?”

of course you will, “anything for you…” you blabber, while your fingers tug at your roots and your back arches as much as possible. the muscles in your thighs begin to cramp and tears stream over your hot cheeks as saccharine moans spill from your lips in perfect harmony with your orgasm.

kiyoomi reaches his own high a few seconds after you, as if already in perfect sync with your body. his growls are deep and offer your fucked-out mind a source of comfort while his hips begin to slow their movement, appreciating just how tight your walls currently feel around his shaft. the tip of his cock teases your spongy spot in such a cruel way that makes it almost impossible to relax, all while his seed fills you up.

his lips ghost over your cheekbones, placing sweet kisses on your skin. after he regains his cool he loosens his grip around your thighs and gently puts them back around his waist with fingertips drawing little patterns on your body. “i love you” he whispers against your lips, before he silences any possible reply with a kiss.


End file.
